Professor Fuentes
by Schwester Aurelia
Summary: Hernando finds a document titled "Professor Fuentes". It is not, actually, a poorly labeled homework assignment. Canon polyamory Hernando/Lito/Daniela and femmeslash Amanita/Nomi. Also teacher/student role play and spanking between consenting adults. Don't like, don't read. All others: Enjoy! ;-)


As so often, this is for my dear friend popkin16 over on AO3. You are _da best_ enabler for writing kinky fic, seriously. Thank you for cheering me on!

I hope you all enjoy it! :D

* * *

 **Professor Fuentes**

Hernando used the time before dinner to check his email. Dani was in the shower, and Lito was in the kitchen, cooking. Dinner was supposed to be a surprise, so he had shooed them both out.

He had his own computer in his office at the university, but he could access his email account from home, too. Neither of them were shy in using any of the electronics lying around.

As he went to open the browser, he noticed a document open in the background titled "Professor Fuentes". This was not odd. Students often sent him their homework in documents named after the course, or him, or even just "Assignment". He even had an Email template ready to send back in these situations, politely thanking the sender for their work, and asking for their name so he could give them the credit they had earned.

He didn't stop to think who had downloaded an assignment sent to his uni account, or even how. He just brought the document back to the foreground.

It was not, in fact, a homework assignment.

It was ... erotic fiction. Of him and Lito. Playing out a really hot, and really kinky scene where Lito was a lazy student in his class trying to make up for a failed mid term exam.

Hernando felt his cheeks grow warmer the further he read - this was __steamy__. And really well written. Certainly better than at least half of the assignments his students turned in.

He registered the water in the shower turning off, and realized with a start that this must have been written by Dani. He quickly emailed the document to himself, minimized the window, and left the laptop as he had found it.

This needed further investigation.

* * *

Hernando showed the fiction to Lito a few days later while Dani was out. Lito was mesmerized at once.

"This is so hot!" he murmured, eyes glued to the screen. Hernando grinned.

"I know, right? Dani's birthday is coming up, too."

Lito turned his eyes to Hernando, a slow grin spreading over his face. "You want to surprise her with this? That is brilliant."

"Thank you. I think it's gonna be fun."

Lito waggled his eyebrows. "You know that means we have to rehearse this. Very, very thoroughly."

Hernando chuckled, turned Lito around by the shoulder, and gave his butt a good smack towards the door. "Then get ready, rehearsal starts in five minutes."

* * *

Hernando lead a blindfolded and giggling Dani to an armchair in their office.

Lito and Hernando had redecorated for this occasion, so that the office looked more like that of Hernando at the university. The walls lined with bookshelves, a solid desk made of dark wood, and a visitor's chair in front of the desk.

"All right, you can take off the blindfold now, and just enjoy," Hernando whispered in her ear, and gave her a kiss to the cheek.

Dani's eyes turned very round when she took off the blindfold, but she didn't say a word.

Hernando sat down behind his desk, grading papers.

After a minute there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hernando called.

Lito was a sight to behold. Charming, boyish grin, artfully tousled hair, the style of his clothes fit for a young man from a wealthy background who knew his assets. The lines that stress had left in his face had been smoothed over, giving him a carefree, fresh look.

Hernando folded his hands on the table, a neutral expression on his face. "Mr. Rodriguez, please have a seat."

Lito sat in one of the visitor's chairs, leaning forward slightly, and giving Hernando a grateful smile. "Thank you for seeing me, Professor."

"Certainly. What can I do for you?"

"Professor, I wondered if there was any way to make up for the midterms."

Hernando nodded. "Of course. Besides recommending that you study hard for the finals, I can also offer you an additional assignment paper to write. 20 pages, to be completed two weeks from today, this is a list of available topics."

He took a sheet of paper from one of his drawers, and slid it across the desk to Lito.

Lito pouted.

Honest to god pouted.

Dani knew she had written it, but it was still amazing to see.

Hernando didn't seem impressed.

Lito fluttered his eyelashes, and said in a voice that was supposed to be seductive, "I was thinking about maybe an ... alternative way of making it up to you, Professor."

Hernando stared at him in shock. "Are you suggesting – _ _what__ are you suggesting?"

Lito leaned forward more, opening another button on his shirt. "Anything you'd like, Professor. I'm very ... versatile."

Hernando folded his arms, and gave him a very stern look. "Mr. Rodriguez. You come in here, and you proposition me to give you a better grade for having sex with you. Something that could get me fired, and you expelled I might add, if someone found out. I can not believe the sheer audacity! You are a spoiled, entitled child who probably has to work hard for the first time in his life, and you're trying to flirt your way out of the mess you've gotten yourself into. If I thought it would do any good, I'd phone your parents right now, asking them to set you straight."

Lito looked really distressed at hearing this. "No, please, Professor, don't call them!"

Hernando raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should. Tell me, what would your father make of this, Mr. Rodriguez?"

Lito grimaced, and hung his head. "He's a man with very traditional family values, sir. I'm sure you can imagine."

Dani's hand slowly wandered downwards. This was the __best__ birthday present ever.

A small smile played around Hernando's lips. "Perhaps I may have misjudged you, Mr. Rodriguez. Perhaps it's only the newfound lack of parental supervision and discipline making you slack off now, hm?"

Lito raised appealing eyes to his Professor. "Please don't call them, sir. I'll try to work harder, I promise."

Hernando gave him a long, serious look. Then he stood up, and came around his desk, leaning against it directly in front of Lito.

"I believe that you'll try, Mr. Rodriguez, I just worry you will get distracted again very soon. You are a bright young man, and there is no reason you should fail this class except laziness. Perhaps a little incentive might help you in the long run."

Lito looked distinctly nervous now. "W-what kind of incentive, Professor?"

Hernando smiled. "One I'm sure you're quite familiar with, and which seems to have worked well for you in the past."

He scooted back further on his desk, and patted his knee, giving Lito an expectant look.

Lito blushed furiously, but he didn't protest, or leave. He slowly stood up, and took the single step forward needed. Hernando took his hand, and gently guided him over his knee, far enough over that Lito's forearms rested on the table, and his feet were hanging in the air.

Hernando wrapped his arm around Lito's waist, and gave the butt over his knee a few friendly pats. Lito squirmed. Hernando grinned. "I'm sure the next few minutes won't be fun for you, but you'll thank me later when you pass the finals."

Having said that, he gave Lito a firm smack first on one cheek, then on the other. Lito jumped, and yelped, but Hernando was unconcerned, and kept up the steady pace of swats.

Dani bit the hand not currently occupied in her panties, to keep from moaning out loud, and breaking their concentration.

Hernando warmed up Lito's butt very efficiently, and it only took a few minutes to have Lito twisting, and squirming in earnest. He couldn't go anywhere though, Hernando had him securely in hand.

Finally Hernando stopped, and Lito let out a sigh of relief.

Hernando chuckled. "Oh, we're not done yet, Mr. Rodriguez. I'd like to offer you a choice now. You can either have the ruler over your pants for the rest of your spanking, or my hand on your bare bottom."

Lito made an embarrassed mewling sound, but answered in a small voice, "Your hand please, sir."

"All right, good boy." Hernando helped Lito back to his feet, and Lito kept his eyes down while he unbuttoned his pants. He was still blushing hotly.

Hernando guided Lito back over his knee, and deftly took his pants, and briefs down to his knees. Lito buried his head in his arms.

Dani nearly came at the sight of the pink blush on his nether cheeks.

Hernando spanked Lito, not necessarily harder than before, but on bare skin the sting seemed to be way worse. It certainly sounded much louder, the slap of bare hand on bare butt reverberating around the office. The light pink became darker pink, and then red. Lito did not only squirm now, he also kicked his legs, and made little sounds of distress.

At one point he threw his hand back to shield his bottom. Hernando calmly collected it, and held it against Lito's side, never breaking the steady pace of swats.

"Please, sir, I'm sorry!"

"I'm glad to hear that," Hernando told him with a smile. "I seem to be getting through to you."

Lito moaned, and hung his head. Dani could hear his breath hitch.

Hernando obviously could too, because he finished up the spanking with a few good smacks to Lito's sits spots, which made him cry out.

"All done now. You took that well." Hernando spoke soothingly, and slowly rubbed Lito's back until he calmed down. Then he carefully drew Lito's briefs back up, and over his flaming bottom. He opted to leave the pants to Lito, because they were extremely tight.

Hernando helped Lito stand up, and waited while he gingerly fixed his clothing.

Then he gently lifted Lito's chin with his finger. "No more slacking off, okay?"

Lito nodded frantically. "Yes, sir."

Hernando gave him a warm smile. "Great. I expect you to finish all homework on time, and get the recommended reading done before each class. If you have questions, you are free to email me at any time. And you're still welcome to choose a topic for an extra credit paper."

"Thank you, sir. I will."

Hernando nodded, and clapped a hand on Lito's shoulder. "I'm glad we had this talk, Mr. Rodriguez. I'll see you in class."

"Yes, Professor. See you then."

Lito took the paper from Hernando's table, and left the office, softly closing the door behind himself.

Hernando leaned against the desk with a bright grin, looking directly at Dani for the first time since the scene had started.

Dani jumped up, and ran over to him to give him a big hug.

"Oh my god, you guys! That was awesome! __Lito!__ "

Lito came back inside, the contrite look from before completely gone, and a mischievous smile in it's place.

"You like?"

"I loved it! I wish I could have filmed it, that was so hot!"

"Oh, we did," Hernando told her matter-of-factly, pointing to the bookshelf behind her armchair, where a camera was pointed towards the desk.

"Yesss," Dani crowed in delight.

"Happy birthday, Dani," Lito said, and gave her a kiss, and a hug. "Thank you for being the best friend anyone could wish for."

Hernando came to share their hug, and gave her a kiss as well. "The benefits aren't half bad either. You can come up with fantasies like that anytime you like, don't be shy."

Dani's eyes lit up. "Well in that case, gentlemen… we'd better adjourn this meeting to the bedroom."

She walked to the door, and threw a wink at them over her shoulder.

Lito laughed ruefully. "You two are gonna be the death of me."

Hernando laughed, and slung an arm over his shoulder. "But it'll be totally worth it."

He picked up the camera in passing. Dani would appreciate that for sure.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Hi honey, I'm home!" Amanita called cheerfully. She went through the flat in search of Nomi, taking off her motorcycle helmet, and shaking out her hair.

She finally found Nomi sitting very still on the sofa, staring at nothing in particular. Her cheeks were flushed. In concern, Amanita laid a hand on Nomi's shoulder.

"Hey babe, you alright?"

Her girlfriend snapped out of her stupor, and looked at Amanita with bright eyes. "Hi!"

"What's up? You looked preoccupied. Everything alright with the others?"

Nomi grinned. "Oh, more than alright. It's Dani's birthday today, so Lito and Hernando were playing out a super hot fantasy for her, oh my god, it was glorious."

Amanita felt an answering grin spread over her face. "Yeah? Wanna show me?"

She waggled her eyebrows, and Nomi laughed.

"Sure! But I'll warn you, it'll get kinky!"

She sashayed off towards their bedroom. Amanita nearly fell over the rug in her haste to follow.

This was gonna be good.

* * *

 _This story was inspired by the Christmas episode of Sense8, where we see Hernando slapping Lito's butt on two different occasions. They seem to enjoy it both, hehe._

 _I hope you had fun, I certainly had a blast writing it._

 _Comments, wishes, ideas are always welcome!_

 _Until next time!_


End file.
